supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Finch (The Primordials)
Elias Finch is a Phoenix first encountered by Sam and Dean Winchester in the year 1861. Background Powers & Abilities Elias is a Phoenix, and as such he is one of the most powerful types of monster in existence. * Touch Incineration: Elias Finch can incinerate people with a single touch, this ability was so strong that he reduced a full grown man to ashes in seconds. * Pyrokinesis: Using both hands and focusing he was able to project a burst of intense flames that caused several Vampires to ash with a single attack which went on to burn a group of Werewolves. * Immortality: As a Phoenix, Elias was immortal, also retaining the appearance of the same age. Elias was immune to death by natural causes and aging. He looked exactly the same after two hundred years. * Invulnerability: Finch is nearly completely invulnerable. He took repeated gunshots to the chest and did not even react. He was aware of his own limits and fled from the Colt when he sensed its power. He can also be badly wounded by Fairy Short Swords. * Superhuman Strength: Elias is incredibly strong and is only somewhat weaker than a Dragon. * Regeneration:' '''Elias could heal/regenerate from any and all non-fatal injuries by changing into an ashen form. Doing so can also return him to a younger form. This power is what inspired the myth of phoenixes being reborn from their ashes. * '''Shapeshifting': Elias could take a human form to conceal his true form, which is bird-like. * Supernatural Perception: Elias knew that the Colt was an incredibly powerful mystical artifact that could kill him and fled the area. * Healing: Elias is able to heal the injuries of those around him with his tears, though this does have its limits. He could not save his wife in 1861. He is also entirely unable to resurrect the dead. Weaknesses A Phoenix is notoriously hard to kill, but as he is simply a powerful monster there are many ways to trap or kill Elias. Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can him without any effort. * Archangels: The Archangels are able to easily kill Elias. * Eldritch Horrors: As they are equal to the Archangels, the Eldritch Horrors can annihilate Elias. * Younger Horsemen: The younger three horsemen can effortlessly kill Elias. * Archreaper: Malthael can kill Elias with as much ease as the Archangels. * Demiurge: As the physical offspring of a Primordial Being and a human they hold the power to kill Elias. * [[Seraphim|'Higher']]' Angels': Elias is capable of equaling common angels, Cherubim, and Rit-Zien in raw power at least, but he cannot equal anything above that. * High Tier Demons: The strongest demons can outmatch and kill Elias. * Alpha Monsters: The Alphas are all superior to him in power and could kill Elias with only some difficulty. * Dragons: The first and strongest monsters, Dragons are the only Children of Eve stronger than the Phoneix and as such can defeat Elias. * His Alpha: Elias is entirely subservient to his Alpha, though as his Alpha is both in Purgatory and against all the entities he too is against this doesn't prove too much of a weakness. If the Alpha Phoenix so desired it could kill him. * Eve: Elias cannot match the original monster in raw power, though his Alpha's ashes managed to banish her to Purgatory, and his own might also be capable of performing off such a feat. * Leviathan: Elias' status as a Phoenix allows him to harm and possibly kill a Leviathan with his ashes if he is killed, but he would be overall outmatched by even the weakest Leviathan's power. * Nephesh: Any Nephesh, whether corrupted or pure, can kill Elias. Weapons * Primordial/Angelic/Demonic Weapons: The person or manufactured weapons of the Primordial Beings, Heaven's Army, or Hell's Forces can harm and possibly kill Elias. * The Colt: Elias knew he would die if shot by The Colt. * Fairy Short Swords: While Dragons can be killed by these blades a Phoenix is only badly injured and rendered immobile by Fairy Short Swords. * Iron: A near universal monster weakness, Elias was unable to break free from cuffs made from this metal. Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Alive Category:Monsters Category:Phoenix Category:Winchester Allies Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters